


The House of Myth

by Grunky



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Children, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Long One-Shot, Mild Language, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, dumb kids being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grunky/pseuds/Grunky
Summary: Within the town of Cheydinhal sits a house unlike the others, abandoned for many years and the subject of many wild and haunting tales. On the night of this year's Witches Festival, little Evelyn might just discover the mystery hidden beneath. It's a funny coincidence the house is also connected to her parents' pasts. Not that she knows of it.
Relationships: Mathieu Bellamont/Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The House of Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Elder Scrolls not owned by me. Shealyne is owned by Joelcoxriley. Evelyn Bellamont is owned by me (half of her, at least)
> 
> So this fic is in equal parts self-indulgent and sentimental. I've always enjoyed writing Halloween-themed stories, even if they do not necessarily fit within the universe. They're just fun! This story is also largely based on events and characters in a roleplay forum I participate in. I was originally going to keep it on there, but this story grew to be so lengthy I thought it'd be a shame not to publish it. That is why you'll see some stark divergence in canon here, particularly with the character of Mathieu Bellamont. All you need to know is that he's alive, has become a (mostly) better person, retired from murder due to a leg injury, and has a nice little family. :)
> 
> P.S. The Witches Festival is a holiday event in Elder Scrolls Online, for those who might not know.

_A crisp autumn breeze billowed_ on a late Frostfall afternoon. The bare trees trembled in its wake; the fallen leaves borne from them were whipped up from the ground and glided with the wind's guidance. Evelyn stopped at the steps leading from the chapel. The breeze was enough to ruffle her dress, the chill causing her to tremble. She clutched the bag in her arms tighter.

The gust was brief. Still, it made the towering figure beside her stop as well, frowning in concern.

"It's gotten cold out all of a sudden, hm, pumpkin?" Evelyn's father asked. He leaned against his cane, reaching down to brush the strands of light brown hair cast astray out of her face, behind her slightly pointed ears. "And it's only going to get colder later on... perhaps you should wear something warmer over your, get-up, tonight?"

Evelyn frowned. The eight-year-old recalled the costume she'd picked out for this year's annual Witches Festival; it had been one of finest, more expensive witch outfits offered at the market.

Of course, price did not register to one so young. Certainly more so when Daddy himself disregarded it if it made his little girl happy.

"But Daddy! If I wear other clothes over it, I won't really look like a witch! It won't be as creepy."

A soft sigh rushed past Mathieu's lips, "I know. I just don't want you to catch a chill, is all..."

He began muttering something else. Something about making sure she still had fitting clothes for the encroaching winter months - but Evelyn was already bounding off the steps. She wove around bustling bodies, the town square astir as preparations were made for tonight's celebration of all things macabre. Stalls were being set; games planned; decorations hung and fitted. A buzz of excitement was teeming in the air.

Evelyn skipped over to a bush. Dropping the bag at her feet, she dug through its contents before pulling out a string of tiny faux skulls. As she proceeded to interlace the bush's branches with the decor, she said to her father, "Maybe you should wear something for tonight! A costume, I mean."

This earned a chuckle, "I already have a scary get-up for tonight, though."

"You do? What is it? A surprise?"

"... Myself."

Evelyn arched her brows. Picking up the sack of decor, she shot Mathieu a confused glance. "You're not scary, though."

Daddy was the opposite of scary! He gave her infinite snuggles and got her anything she wanted. So long as Mommy wasn't there to chide him away from spoiling her rotten.

The simple 'tsk, tsk' he replied with added to her bemusement.

... Hmph.

Oh well.

Moving on to another spot - a stone wall, on which she placed tiny pumpkins, with her father's help - the girl then asked, "What about Mommy? Does she have a costume? She isn't scary, either."

"I'm not sure if she will, pumpkin." Mathieu responded, though he soon chuckled, "Though I may try to force a hat on her..."

Evelyn wasn't sure what was funny about that - but okay. Daddy was also weird, sometimes. And she assumed her parents weren't going to join in on the fun. They always seemed a little different from the rest of the town, anyway. The girl ceased her questioning. Focused on the task at hand. It led her around the square and on the outskirts of the chapel, placing decorations the priests had given her, where she thought it best. Faux cobwebs on the railings, autumn leaf garland around the lampposts; anything to help liven the area further with a festive feel. Her father helped her - the periodic winds fought against her.

Soon enough she was left with one decoration - a cut-out bat on a string. Evelyn reached up to hang it upon the low-lying branch of a tree. Just then, the wind howled, and Evelyn found the item slipping out of her fingers at the mercy of a particularly strong gust. The girl exclaimed in surprise. She snapped her head in the direction the decoration drifted off to.

Without a second thought, she tore off after it.

Some passerbys cursed as the eight-year-old nearly tripped them. Evelyn's pursuit took her down the road - near the chapel's cemetery - across from there -

A firm hand pulled her to a halt.

"Hey!" Evelyn was not pleased. "Daddy! I almost had it!"

"Watch where you are going, Evelyn."

Confused, Evelyn shifted attention to her surroundings. The girl was now standing at the threshold between the cobblestone streets and a wilderness of untamed grass and weeds, tall enough to reach a man's shins - not to mention a child. The wooden gate separating the two worlds had been unhinged; the stone walls at either side were crumbled to the point even Evelyn's small body could vault over it with ease.

The bat decoration fluttered feebly across the yard. Landed before a boarded door.

A house.

 _The_ house.

Evelyn would scarcely pass by this building on their way to the chapel - Daddy would usually take her across the bridges at the south side of town - but not unlike those rare instances, she could feel a sense of dread as she stood in its shadow.

Dilapidated was hardly a word to give this building justice. Its once-lavender roof looked to be collapsing in on itself, shingles missing. The windows were either cracked, smashed, or barred, and any glimpse into the interior was void of light. Vines crept like tendrils along its siding. In Evelyn's mind, she was imagining a face out of the house - the sinking gutters a narrowed brow set over many broken, empty eyes upon a shadowed, ugly face. It was a neglected stain in an otherwise beautiful neighborhood, and had no right to stand across from something as grand as the Chapel of Arkay.

"- Come now. It's only one little thing lost. You did great with setting the rest of them."

A tug on her sleeve urged her gaze away. Her father gestured down the road, towards the market district and location of their home.

"Already?" Evelyn frowned.

Mathieu nodded, "It's getting colder and colder out. Your face is as red as a cherry and my poor bum knee is acting up. I believe it best if we go warm up and rest before the, festivities, yes?"

"Hmm... you're right. It is chilly. Chillier."

But even to such a young mind, Mathieu's sudden insistence seemed a little off. Evelyn tailed the towering figure - yet stopped only a few feet after they started.

"Daddy?"

"... What is it, pumpkin?"

"Do you know anything about the creepy house?" Her parents knew, like, everything ever, after all! Why wouldn't he know about it?

Mathieu turned his head, sparing a glance over his shoulder. For a moment, he deliberated. "I won't humor you with tall tales - bad people have been known to hide inside that place, Evelyn. Bad people that will not hesitate to hurt you. It is best not to loiter there, lest they might spot you. Understand? Alright? Now, please, let us hurry back. I can see you, shaking..."

Well... okay? Evelyn guessed that made sense. It looked like a bad house, so there had to be bad people in it. Brrr...

It was cold. Maybe Daddy was just cold, too?

Either way, Evelyn resumed their walk back, not halting this time - though looking back upon the menacing building every few steps.

* * *

"It is cute, isn't it?"

"What is? That hat, or this whole celebration?" Shealyne asked.

"This festival." Mathieu answered. He glanced down at the pointy "witch" hat he was holding. With a smile, the man went to swiftly place it atop his wife's head before she could stop him, "How enthralled these people are with what they classify as... horror."

"Furf! Oh, indeed. It is apparent they have never entered a farmstead filled with rotting carcasses and cooking body parts,"

"Occupied by a disgusting, deformed family of cannibals and... defilers..."

"... Or had adventures with a lich."

"Tch! I do not think they have even glimpsed a real mutilated corpse." Remarked Mathieu, lowering himself back onto the chair next to the stall. They both watched celebrators and entertainers, children and adults, as the Witches Festival was in full swing. Jubilant laughter, little screams, and music traveled through the night. Mathieu in particular had one eye trained onto their daughter. The eight-year-old was just a few paces away, playing some kind of apple-bobbing game. He thought she looked positively adorable in her fancy little witch get-up, her wavy hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Hmm... perhaps that is what you can do, no? Tell true horror stories whilst they eat my shitty baked goods?" Suggested the woman.

Bellamont snorted. "Old Man Bellamont scaring children with campfire tales while you scare them with baking." He looked at Shealyne, smile widening to a grin as he watched her bored, somewhat tired expression, cheek resting upon her palm. "... You know, you look very stunning for one with a... 'resting witch face'."

Shealyne blinked. And blinked. Then she groaned, "... That has to be your worst one yet."

"Splendid!"

"Is that the sole reason you made me wear this hat?"

"Yes."

"You must be quite proud of yourself, love."

"I am indeed, dear."

Just then, as he returned his attention to all the activity, he noticed Evelyn come skipping over. In her arms was a doll crudely fashioned in the likeness of what he assumed was a black cat. She held it out. "Mommy! Daddy! Look! I won this!"

"Oh? That is nice, Eve." Her mother commented. Mathieu nodded in agreement, smiling - though rose a brow when Evelyn approached and placed the kitty doll upon his lap with gentleness.

"Keep him safe! I'm going to go win more stuff!"

Mathieu grabbed the doll, "Ambitious..."

"At least she is choosing to earn it -"

\- And she retracted that statement, as Evelyn apparently thought she'd snatch a cookie before continuing her quest. Or at least, it was something that resembled a cookie. Vaguely.

But before Shealyne might be able to chide the girl, however, Evelyn's attention changed again at the sound of a pleasantly familiar voice. "Hiya, Evelyn!"

In came trotting Evelyn's _bestest friend forever_. She was a dunmer by the name of Dalssa Urvoro, around Evelyn's age, with deep blue skin and pure white hair. The girl looked to be wearing a costume resembling Azura. Not that Evelyn knew that; she just knew her friend looked even prettier in it, with her crown of flowers and flowing blue robe.

"H-hi..." Evelyn greeted. She then grinned. The breton girl snatched her prize back from her father's grasp, and presented it to Dalssa, "Lookie what I won!"

"Wow! Cool!" Exclaimed Dalssa, Evelyn handing it to her for inspection. Evelyn's smile broadened. Upon giving back the doll, the dunmer girl said, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come play with me. There's some other games down the road and I don't know where Sadvin went..."

Evelyn answered perhaps a little too quick. "Really?... of course I will!"

Once more, Mathieu received the cat toy for safekeeping, "I'm gonna go play with Dalssa."

"Alright, pumpkin... just be sure not to stray too far from our sight, yes?"

A vigorous nod.

"And don't get into any bad mischief, please..."

Nod.

"- And - please - remember not to talk to strangers... ones that are not overseeing the games, at least,"

Nod,

"And do not say yes if they want you to follow them anywhere, or ask for your aid - and if you notice anyone looking at you funnily or following you, you go straight to the guard or -"

Evelyn's mother cleared her throat.

"Mathieu." Shealyne's single eye bore into her husband. "I believe she understood the warnings within the last ten times you've told her."

"... Yes, dear..."

Evelyn didn't hear what her parents said next. Led by Dalssa, the girls were already heading out into the throng and through the heart of the festival.

* * *

When Evelyn realized where exactly the road had led them, she gasped.

The warm lights that permeated the air from the torches and magics of the festival faded just short of its tumbled fencing. Noises of merriment were muffled by distance. Bathed in the soft moonlight of Masser and Secunda, shadows stretched longer and darker over the abandoned house. In her mind Evelyn imagined it's face had grown more malevolent under the gloom.

Evelyn was about to turn away at the sight of it. However, she noticed Dalssa staring down the road, red eyes wide.

"Hey! I think that's Sadvin!"

"Huh?-"

When the breton girl squinted, she spotted a figure walking past the gate. In the fleeting light she indeed discerned it as Dalssa's older brother.

"What's he doing, going into that creepy old house?..." Dalssa thought aloud. Watching on, her eyes twinkled. Curiosity. Mischief. It was a look Evelyn knew well, for she herself donned it frequently - but in this scenario did not share the feeling. She tugged on her friends sleeve when she began slinking towards the fence.

"Wait!" Exclaimed the girl, "My Daddy told me bad people hide in that place!"

"Really?" Dalssa stopped dead, and slunk back, frowning up at the structure. She somehow looked both reserved and annoyed. "But isn't your dad, like... super duper paranoid too?"

"He was a... mercer-nary, though! He had to be super duper careful!"

The dunmer girl crossed her arms at that. A slight huff escaped her. She was thinking long and hard - until a revelation seemed to hit her, signalled by the perking of her pointed ears and return of the spark. "But... oh no! What if Sadvin doesn't know that? We'd need to warn him!"

Well... that didn't sound wrong. What if he did get into trouble? Evelyn didn't really like Sadvin... but he was her friend's brother. Was it right to let the bad people get to him?

Evelyn did not have time to decide, either way. Dalssa was already pulling away whether or not she joined. Swallowing uncomfortably, she gazed once more at the house. Considered it. Was this straying too far? Getting into mischief? It was certainly getting too close to a place she was warned away from. Her parents wouldn't like it if they knew she disobeyed their warnings.

... For all the trouble she'd get in, however, there also came a growing sense of wonderment. She'd seen just about everything Cheydinhal had to offer - even the Count's castle! - yet this house... the closest she's ever been was earlier today.

Getting a little nearer wouldn't hurt, right? They were only gonna be there for a minute...

Her parents wouldn't get mad if she didn't need to tell them where she went.

Besides, she wasn't alone. She had her BFF her... yes, her BFF; she wasn't afraid. Why should she?

Dalssa was already vaulting over the stone fence. Evelyn ran to catch up, clambered over cobblestone, and dropped down into forbidden land.

A dramatic "Sshh!" told her to be quiet. Unaware of how much noise they were truly making, Dalssa and Evelyn crept through the tall grass like two little thieves. Red and brown eyes poked through the foliage. Scanning the dark yard for Sadvin. Luckily for them, the elven preteen did not make himself too hard to find - but instead of being at the house, he was instead standing near its well.

And there was someone else beside him!

"Any luck?" Sadvin asked.

The other person - a young imperial lad, by the looks - laughed. "Like we were having trouble in the first place! This rusty old hatch gave away to a simple unlock spell..."

"Great! And now we can find out if those stories are really true... if there really were people that went missing in there..."

"And who - or what - caused them to go missing..."

Without warning, the two girls felt cold hands on their shoulders.

"- Boo!"

They shrieked. Jerking away, stumbling and tripping onto the ground from shock, they scrambled and turned in the direction of the attack - and saw yet another young lad. Within the next instant, laughter surrounded Dalssa and Evelyn.

"... haha! Sure got those pipsqueaks good, Pompey!"

Evelyn scampered up to her feet with a huff as Sadvin and the other boy approached them. Her pale face flushed in embarrassment. She helped Dalssa stand again, before readjusting her pointy hat. "Hmph..."

"Sister? Evelyn?" Sadvin spoke, "What do you two think you're doing, trespassing like this?"

"Wha- what do you think _you're_ doing?! You ran off from me! Then we saw you going to this house, and thought we should warn you about the bad people that hide here!"

The three boys all exchanged glances. Then they snickered.

"You think we didn't know that, Dalse?" The boy standing between Pompey and Sadvin responded. His sneer caused Evelyn to shrink back slightly. "That's just what we were going to investigate - and _more_."

Pompey spoke up, "Guess it's lucky you caught up to us - could've saved us from an untimely fate. Hah!"

"Pfft! Honestly, it's even luckier that fatty here managed to keep pace with you."

Evelyn's flush deepened.

"Yeah, she looks heavier than when we last saw her, huh, Caesar? I guess _someone_ likes that bakery..."

"Hey!" Dalssa cried out. She stepped in front of Evelyn, who was shuffling her feet absently, head down, "Leave her alone! Do you always have to make fun of her?"

Caesar shrugged, "Hey, she does it to herself." Apparently bored with the conversation all of a sudden, he turned his attention back to the well. "But - whatever. More time standing here means more chance to get caught... so you two heard about people living here, eh? Have you heard the other stories?"

Evelyn didn't answer. The breton girl was too busy watching her feet... why did her boots suddenly feel too tight? Her robes? The robes which she thought made her look so good...

But that was always how it felt, when these three boys talked to her.

She didn't look as bad as they said she was - though when compared to petite, dainty Dalssa...

Evelyn was glad Dalssa changed the subject by answering Caesar's question. Though the dunmer girl still didn't sound happy, "What stories?"

"Oof. You're missing out." Pompey commented. The brunette boy followed Caesar as he walked back over to the well, mana welling in his palm as he prepared a simple spell. Sadvin joined them around the well and, while Evelyn pondered the sudden idea of simply running off, Dalssa's reluctant steps towards her brother spurred her on. "Oh well. Guess the Witches Fest is as good a time as ever to hear them..."

With an odd snapping-type sound, a ball of magelight was conjured above Caesar's palm. The hovering light was weak, but illuminated the group's faces, features contrasting starkly with the dim moonlight surrounding them. The young teen suppressed a sigh.

"Well, where to start... where to start... ya see, this house has always been the stuff of stories. For years. _Generations,_ even. So there's been lots of names and claims tossed around. It's like... a house of myth, I guess, because no one really likes to pay attention to it, or claim anything about it is true. The Count himself acts like it doesn't even exist, from what I've heard."

"Why?" Dalssa questioned. "Couldn't they just... go in and get the bad people out? And like, destroy the place or something?"

"Ah ah - not that simple." Caesar waved a finger, "Because ya see - some say the house is _cursed_. There's been stories over the years of people going missing after being seen near the house. Just vanished without a trace. Some citizens - even some guards the Count supposedly sent - have gone to investigate... but they were never seen from again. Now people are too afraid to go in. They don't want to end up like the others."

Maybe it was just the wind, but a shiver ran up the girls' spines. Still they had their eyes glued to the storyteller. "So... _everyone_ that goes in, goes missing?" Evelyn asked.

Caesar nodded, "Yeah... kind of. There's a rumor though that, years and years ago - before you or me were born -" He tapped the wall of the well, "There were dark figures that would sometimes be seen coming in and out of this very well... nobody knows who they were,"

"Or _what_ they were," Sadvin added.

"But the sightings stopped years ago... and still, the disappearances haven't."

"Then... what's making people go missing?"

In response to Dalssa, Caesar leaned closer to the girls, sneering. He held his magelight under his face. With the sharp shadows cast upon his face from the light, to a pair of eight-year-olds, he was looking quite intimidating. Even more so to Evelyn.

"Nobody knows." He stated. "Nobody's ever survived to tell the truth. Maybe... a clan of vampires? A family of cannibals? Ghosts? Daedra... _the house itself?_ After all, some myths say the house will actually lead you to somewhere else... and that this well is a portal to Oblivion..."

It wasn't that great of a scary story - but it was effective enough for Dalssa and Evelyn. Their faces were painted with both shock and awe, fear and intrigue. For awhile, Evelyn had even forgotten her embarrassment at the boys' teasing.

Caesar stepped away. All three boys peered down into the complete darkness of the well's depths. Hopping up and clinging onto the rim, Dalssa and Evelyn were just barely able to glimpse it as well.

"So... let's see if that's actually true."

With a swift flick of the wrist, Caesar threw his magelight down the well. Tight stone walls were illuminated - a rope ladder revealed - as it traveled, its radiance shrinking until it finally appeared to touch the bottom. Just barely could a waterlogged floor be seen.

"... Huh. Alright." Sadvin sounded underwhelmed.

"Just a normal well..."

"With a ladder, though." Caesar noted. Straightening up, he took a gander at the group of youths. "So, who wants to go check it out first?"

The girls exchanged excited, if confused looks. Dalssa cocked her head at Caesar,

"You mean us, too?"

"Yeah, sure," Said the imperial lad, "Unless you're too chicken."

Pompey couldn't resist cracking a joke. Both a terrible and harmful one, at that. "Or piggy, in her case," He pointed at Evelyn. Sniggers broke out among the boys. Evelyn frowned.

"Hey, don't worry! If something happens down there, I'm sure we'll know by your 'oink oink oink'!" Caesar sneered.

Frown twisted deeper as her eyes grew misty. "I'm not a pig." She tried to sound firm, but her voice quavered.

"Sure you aren't... say that when you lose a few pounds."

"Pssh! I'm not even sure how she can stand eating at that bakery." Said Pompey.

Dalssa attempted to interject, "Stop -"

"Well, the owner's her Ma, don't you know. Bet she gets to sample the batter and all the leftovers." Said Sadvin.

"And who knows how many leftovers her Ma makes, with all that crap baking -"

That was quite enough. Stinging tears rolled down Evelyn's flushed cheeks, yet through them came another emotion: anger. Her frown became a scowl. Dark brown eyes narrowed. Little hands balled into fists. The breton girl stepped up to Caesar, lashing back, "Fine! I'll go down there! Since you're too scared to go first!"

The bullies were struck silent by this. They spared glances at each other. Then Caesar smirked. "You sure about that?"

" _Yes._ "

* * *

It seemed like such a long way to fall from here. Caesar's magelight brightened the floor of the well, though it did not touch the stretch of gloom between there and what cracks of moonlight escaped through the dilapidated roof of the well. The only barrier between the surface and certain doom was an old rope ladder...

Evelyn shook her head. She pushed what remaining trepidation she had away. Fingers digging into the cracks of the cobblestone, she took a deep breath, and hauled herself up.

"You don't have to do this, Evelyn..." Dalssa's plea barely registered; the jeers and sneers from moments earlier echoed louder than words. All of the taunts she's had to bear from these bullies, in fact. So many jokes and comments... she'd show them something to be impressed with!

Evelyn was heedful but swift in her descent to the rope ladder. Its rungs were somewhat damp from yesterday's rain, and worn with age and use to the point they bowed slightly under her weight. Not that it mattered to Evelyn. She wouldn't let some rotting wood or straining rope stop her. Caesar's head poked over the hole, followed by Pompey, Sadvin, then Dalssa. Watching. She was hoping they'd watch. Climbing lower, she smiled.

"- I don't think they made that ladder to hold that kind of weight!"

The smile dropped.

" _I'm. Not. Fat!_ " Shouted Evelyn, voice reverberating all around her.

In response, she heard a snap.

Where the breton girl had been hanging in the dark - she was now hurtling through it, her purchase lost as the ladder lurched downwards. Evelyn couldn't help the scream that tore out of her. Out of instinct her arms shot out but caught only air - the sparse light above shrunk -

_Spplshh!..._

It was fortunate she had gotten far enough that the fall would not prove grievous. It was also both a blessing and curse that the water at the bottom was shallow. On one hand - Evelyn didn't have to deal with drowning. On the other -

Owwiee...

"... Oh crap." Came the faint voice of Caesar. Dalssa's voice was heard clearer - because she was shouting down at her,

" _Evelyn! Are you okay!?_ "

The girl didn't want to open her eyes, yet she did. Though it wasn't important; Caesar's magelight had since faded, casting her into complete emptiness. Not that she needed sight to note her witch garb was decently soaked, and her back hurt.

"I'm okay!..." Evelyn answered. She sat up, wincing. When she moved her legs, she felt a pile of twine and wood that had been a part of the ladder.

Oh... how was she going to get out?...

Voices above indicated they had the same thought. Suggestions and questions were risen.

"We should get her Ma and Pa..."

"The guard, too, maybe?..."

"But we'll get in trouble! This was our idea!..."

"We can figure something out... right?..."

 _'Now they're worried!'_ Evelyn though with a huff. Stumbling to her feet, she scowled. _'They weren't worried when they were calling me piggy...'_

Hmph.

She'll show them. She wasn't going to cry 'oink oink oink'.

She could find a way out herself! Somehow... right?...

As Evelyn began to feel around, she noticed a glint beneath her. She glanced down - below her feet, the water began to glow; a radiant blue washed over the pool, inch by inch... Evelyn looked up towards the surface -

\- Wait - the glow began to creep up the walls around her, as well! But not from the surface. Then... where was it coming from? Evelyn pivoted on her heel -

There was a passage bored into one side of the well. Standing at the threshold between Evelyn and the unknown beyond this hole, a rat was hunched low. It's semi-transparent body glowed with the strength of a warm hearth, yet the wisps of mist that emanated from it, as well as the sudden chill that coursed through the stale air, attested to the contrary. Two white orbs stared up at the girl.

Evelyn shrieked. The girl scrabbled backwards - nearly slipped - until her back hit the wall. The rat had her trapped.

This curious creature stepped through the passageway, ears perked. It craned its neck. Evelyn drew her head back. The rat sniffed. Staring.

Inspecting.

It made her flinch, how near it was now. She shut her eyes and turned her head away, as if that would make it disappear. The rat instead cocked its own head. Slowly, briefly, did it rise upon its haunches; at full height, it stood at _eye-level_ with Evelyn.

A minute passed.

It felt like an hour to Evelyn.

When nothing happened yet, the girl peeled an eye open. She found the glowing creature dropping back onto all fours. Huh?... why wasn't it... doing anything?...

What did it want?

"Umm... h-hi?" Came a quiet greeting.

Head straightening, the rat produced a series of squeaks. Oh... that was kinda cute! Evelyn began to relax. Maybe this creature could be a friend?

"... Hi. Um," Evelyn started, "You, you came from somewhere else? Didn't you? Do you know how to get out of here?"

As if a rat could understand her. But how could she know? Maybe this was a special rat! After all - she's never seen a glowing blue rat before, either.

To her, it actually appeared to work. Almost in response, the rat backed away from her - only to spin around and dash off into the shadows from whence it came. It's glow was retreating from her. In a heedless attempt to not be plunged back into darkness, Evelyn followed.

The rat was fast. Agile. Evelyn had to push herself to keep pace, nearly tripping as the rodent took a sharp turn right - and too swiftly after that, a turn left. The place it was leading her through appeared spacious, as the blue light did not not touch any walls. For as much curiosity Evelyn held, however, she did not stop; this creature was her only guide, and she didn't know if it'd stop for her. It seemed to be trodding a path it'd been many times before, and had it's steps memorized through the unknown.

Evelyn found herself stepping down an incline. This path suddenly became clearer, the glow revealing narrow stone walls to either side of them. Veering another right - the ground leveling out - before winding left...

The rat stopped. Evelyn skidded to a halt. While the tunnel had opened up into another void, it also seemed awash in a stronger radiance; the temperature had dropped even more. The ghostly rodent was crouched a few feet away. It lifted its head, and Evelyn followed its gaze to behold - in both awe and fear - what stood before them.

Another ghost.

The ghost of a _man_.

"Ah - hello again, Schemer." He was looking down at the rat with something of a humored smile; Evelyn couldn't distinguish it exactly given his incorporeal form. The man bent down, holding his arm out. Schemer produced a series of squeaks as he climbed on and scampered up to his shoulder. That was when the ghost's attention fell upon Evelyn. White eyes bore into her. Vacant, yet somehow intimidating all the same. "I see you've brought along an unbidden guest..."

Evelyn gulped. Once more she felt unwelcome.

The ghost must've found the lack of response humorous. Tilting his head, he chuckled, "What is the matter, little one? Does my appearance... unnerve you? Or are you simply afraid of the dark?"

It was as if on cue: Evelyn heard a 'fwssh!', then another, as one by one flames flickered to life around them. Within a moment this dark place became a little less unknown in the dim torchlight; Evelyn suddenly found herself standing in a spacious room akin to an old fort ruin. Two pillars stood near the middle of the room, and beyond them at either side, Evelyn was stunned to see the comforts of a home within such a musty dungeon.

To the far right, a row of beds were nestled along the wall. Evelyn noted five beds. To her immediate left sat a dining table more than twice the size than that of her own home - with eight chairs surrounding it! Further in that corner was a pantry, as well as a wine holder.

When Evelyn ceased her gawking, she found the man watching her. Schemer was lying across his shoulders. Even it looked to be expecting something.

No answer came though. What... what even could she say? This was all so sudden...

No matter. The ghost seemed to understand her silence, and continued, "Hmm... it is quite peculiar to find one as young as yourself to have stumbled into our home... did you not heed the warnings you were given? I have no doubt you've heard them..."

"Pah! Childish stupidity." Evelyn jumped at the appearance of another spectre. This one looked to be a khajiit; she could just tell his demeanor was as cold as the mist emitting from him, arms crossed tightly and tail lashing under his robes. "It's about time we've had to deal with some nosy brat."

"Eeep!" Evelyn squeaked, cowering. "I - I - I'm s-sorry, Mister ghosts... I, I didn't mean to! I was trapped in the, the well..."

"M'raaj-Dar! Don't frighten the girl too bad."

The chipper new voice was that of a woman's. Evelyn was too anxious to take her eyes off of the male spirits, but she did not need to; the owner of the voice came trotting into her eyesight, approaching M'raaj-Dar and the other man. "It's been some time since we've had a guest!... we wouldn't want to scare them away too quickly, would we? Think of the new gossip among the living that she can share!"

"You are correct, Antoinetta," Said the first ghost, "Far too long... a shame we cannot determine how much time exactly has passed. Months? Years? But such is the consequence of being bound eternally to the Void."

Antoinetta chuckled. "Oh, but you'd already known the feeling, wouldn't you, Vicente? Being a ghost is hardly dissimilar to being a vampire. I think..." She cocked her head, hand on her chin. "... You know, besides the lack of touch. And taste. And most things just passing right through you... and glowing... why would vampires glow, anyway?..."

Soon, other voices mingled in the air in the form of hushed greetings and curious remarks. Evelyn didn't quite catch what they said, but was curious enough that, despite her better judgement, tore her eyes off the three ghosts and surveyed the room. Four more apparitions had materialized. The breton girl spotted two argonians, a male and a female, standing by the dining table. Then she saw a burly, armored orc near the beds, followed closely by an elven woman. These ghosts looked towards the source of the commotion, and approached. Together, there were seven spirits.

Evelyn was overwhelmed. So much chatter... so many people... so many strangers.

 _Don't talk to strangers, Evelyn._ Her father's voice echoed in her mind, the warnings she's heard countless times before. Now she was surrounded by strangers. She truly didn't heed the warnings.

The girl wasn't sure what to make of it all - what to do about it all. A part of her wanted to run. Another part was both curious and proud: who exactly were these strangers? How long have they been dead? How did they die? Why had this been their home? Were they really the cause of all the scary stories and rumors? Oh, she could just imagine the look on Caesar's face if she told him she solved the mystery of the house of myth! That would make the bullying stop...

"So you have intruded upon our Sanctuary, child." Said the female argonian. She had an air of authority about her; everyone quieted when she spoke. "A shame... you said you were in the well? Just what led you down there to begin with?"

The probing stare this woman had trained upon Evelyn caused her to shiver. She seemed to search the girl's deep brown eyes as Evelyn lifted them to meet her gaze. "I went, went down because of th-the other kids..." She answered.

"Oh? And why so, precisely?"

"They... they were calling me n-names, ma'am." A frown etched on her face as she recalled, "Calling me piggy and making fun of my mommy... so I - I wanted to show them I could be b-brave by going down the well, so maybe they'd stop bullying me..."

This time, it was Antoinetta that responded. The woman shook her head with a look of pity. "Awe, you poor dear! I had bullies of my own too, you know. A tad different from yours, I'd assume - but, harmful, nonetheless..."

"What're you doing wasting your time trying to prove something to them, bunny?" The huge orc bellowed. "I would'a said go and prove to them noses can be broken with a good right hook!"

The group of ghouls broke out into laughs and murmured agreements.

"Of course that would be your answer, Gogron." The elven woman remarked.

Evelyn protested, "But... I wouldn't want them to get hurt!"

"Truly? Why not?" Questioned Antoinetta, "They're hurting you by saying all those wretched things. Don't you think it's fair play to give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"S-Stendarr says you should be kind and mer-cee-ful to other people... no matter what! That's what the priests say Stendarr says."

"Ah. So you like the Divines, little one?" Said Vicente.

The breton girl nodded, shyly. "Mm-hm. Most people d-do, right?"

The ghosts exchanged glances with each other. "You could say we are among the outliers." The male argonian spoke. Evelyn cocked her head at that.

"You don't? Um... then what, what gods _do_ you like?"

What if they liked daedra?...

"Why, we revere our Mother and Father, of course." Stated Vicente; at the girl's confused silence, the vampiric ghost smirked. "Our Night Mother and Dread Father, to be precise. Under them, we consider ourselves Brothers and Sisters; an adoptive family, if you will. We respect them, do as they order, and receive their love in turn... that is very simplified - but it isn't wholly different from the Divines you follow, hm?"

Evelyn took a moment to process such info. She felt it was easy enough to comprehend. Though she didn't exactly understand how your parents could be the same as your gods. Or why one of them was named 'Dread Father'. That sounded spooky. "... Oh. So it's a-almost like, how I am with my mommy and daddy? Kind of? We all love each other a lot, and I be a good little girl and they give me goodies?... but it's kind of like the Divines, too..."

Vicente - and eventually, most of the 'family' - let out a soft chuckle at that, and Evelyn couldn't help but relax just a bit. It sounded similar to the breathy laugh her father used when endeared by her antics.

"Yes, sweetheart, like that..." Murmured Antoinetta.

"Yay!... but I haven't ever heard about it before. Is it a, a secret? Is that why you live in this secret place?..."

The argonian woman nodded, crossing her arms. "You would be correct, child. In a sense."

... Yay again! So they were a ghost family... who lived in this abandoned house because they followed secret gods that were apparently also their parents?... but...

"So... you live here, and you lived here when you were alive, too?... but - how did you die?"

Another shared glance between the Family.

"A bold question," Started the male argonian, "But not unexpected."

"Not like it matters! Ain't gonna change the fact we're dead, eh? Hah!" Smiling wide, Gogron decided to take on a comically dumbed-down tone in his next words, as if telling the child a bedtime story. "You seee - once upon a time, we were all being good widdle boys and girls for our daddy death and mommy murder, riight? But not everyone. There was one bad widdle boy that was mean and bitter -"

"- We were betrayed." M'raaj-Dar interrupted. His tone was even nastier, somehow, ears low. "Framed for crimes we didn't commit, and thus, sentenced to Purification."

"Hey!"

"What? Enough coddling. Are we going to squish her cheeks and kiss her goodnight next?"

"Oh, liven up, kitty cat! We'll be here for eternity - can't we have a little fun with the poor idiots that waltz in here?"

"I want. To burn something. _Alive. Now._ "

Evelyn paled.

The female argonian tsked at M'raaj-Dar, "Patience. We know it has been long since we've relished a good kill - but this child will hardly pose a challenge as it is."

... And just as soon as she had relaxed, her anxiety spiked. Evelyn inched back from the ghouls. While their words held dark intentions, their posture and the way they looked down at her suggested no worry. As if they didn't care. They wouldn't have to try hard to get her.

"Yeah! I could ruffle her hair and crush her skull!" Gogron said.

"It's seven against one! Hardly fair for the poor girl..." The elven woman agreed.

"And even Schemer could dispose of her within a moment..." Added the male argonian.

They were closing in. Everywhere Evelyn turned a spectre was there, enclosing her further within a circle. Only a narrowing gap between two 'Siblings' could provide a slim chance of escape.

But Evelyn didn't want to hear any more. She bolted for the gap between the two argonians, hoping to somehow evade them. Nearly there and the breton girl felt a force slam into her already bruised back, sending her face-first into the stone floor with a scream. Another followed when something sharp and chill pierced into her shoulder. Blood bubbled up from the wound, trickled, dropped upon the floor and sent her into a panic. Her wriggling and writhing increased; in response, she was met with the sensation of icy needles digging into her. Her assailant held firm in her attempt to knock it off her.

Apparently ghosts weren't so weightless.

"Hmm... oh! I know!" Evelyn heard Antoinetta start, "Perhaps we can play a game with her? Something she likes. Like tag! Or hide-and-seek? Why, you like games, don't you, sweetheart?"

" _HeEeelllp!_ " The girl didn't know if she could be heard from the surface, but she tried anyway. " _Somebody! Help me!_ "

Nothing. Nothing besides these ghouls; notably, she heard Gogron's booming laughter, M'raaj-Dar's snickering, and Vicente's small hum of pity. "You poor dear... not all of us are eager to take a child's life, you know. But our personal grievances will not impede on our duty to protect the sanctity of our home and our secrets."

"You cannot be the exception, child," The female argonian agreed.

Evelyn was too shaken to speak. Tears flowed freely, mixing with the droplets of blood as they dripped to the floor. Still there was desperation, but she was quickly beginning to think she was never going see her parents again...

She heard a sigh.

"... Schemer. Off. Let her go."

She barely registered the weight lifting as Schemer released its grip, hopping off of her - but the moment she felt it, she was scurrying away. She didn't pay attention to the ghosts; she hadn't even taken note that the two argonians had stepped aside to allow her a wider passage to escape. She only fled.

The path she'd taken was easier to navigate. It seemed all of the torches had been kindled, even those beyond the tunnel leading from the living quarters, as she suddenly entered what seemed to be a main hall where there'd once been just darkness. However, she didn't bother to look around. Tears blurring her vision, she headed straight for the only link to the surface she knew of: the well.

Maybe - just maybe - they'd figured something out.

" _Dalssa! Caesar!_ " Shouted Evelyn. She peered up the well. " _Sadvin! Pompey!_ "

Nothing.

" _Mommyy! Daddyy! Anybody, pleease he-_ "

She was cut off by the twang of a bow. Evelyn felt the wind graze her cheek - a glowing arrow bounced off the wall and dissolved into mist. Yelping, the girl spun around.

The elven woman was knocking another arrow.

It wasn't safe here.

Evelyn ducked just in time to dodge another arrow, not realizing it had been aimed high above her head beforehand. The breton girl sprinted out of the well. The elf's laugh faded as she took a turn down the nearest passage - a tunnel to the left.

As if this was _funny_.

Like this was _cute_.

Playing a game... was her miss intentional?

Not far in, Evelyn saw wooden double doors towering over her. They stood ajar; its opening was just wide enough for the girl to squeeze through.

"Ohh bunnyyy! Gogron's got a birthday surprise for ya..." The giant orc's caroling echoed from the end of the hall.

_Hide!_

Evelyn had entered what appeared to be a bedroom - and the first item that caught her eye was a bed. A lack of footfalls made it hard to determine where exactly Gogron was, but his mirthful hum told that he was getting too close. Swiftly, she approached the bed. Dropped onto all fours. Slithered under the framing, and slinked as deep into the shadows as she could.

_Crrreeeaaakk..._

Just in time. Lying on her side, she saw a single armored boot step into the room.

"Hmph. Could'a sworn I heard something here..."

Silence. It was quite scary how such a heavily armored-looking man made no noise as he walked. The air was still. Tense. No sound but Evelyn's own thumping heart.

She hoped the orc couldn't hear it. It seemed so loud in this quiet.

His pair of steel boots eventually stopped at the foot of the bed, and Evelyn had to cover her gaping mouth to suppress a scream.

...

...

"... I guess it must've been the wind! Hah!"

Barely, Evelyn remembered to subdue a relieved sigh, as well. He was going to leave. He was going to leave, and she'd be able to find a way to sneak out...

And that hope fell away in a single move. Before she knew it the bed was upturned - practically _thrown_ \- and a shrieking Evelyn was revealed before a grinning Gogron.

"You really don't think old Gogron's _that_ dumb, do ya? -"

Evelyn scrambled past the hulking brute, distancing herself as he unsheathed his battleaxe. She was about to make a mad dash for the main hall again until she spotted a glint of metal in her peripheral - a trap door tucked away at the corner of the room. Hey! Maybe that led away from here, somehow? Or somewhere the ghosts weren't at yet?...

The sound of metal hitting stone rung throughout the bedroom as Evelyn narrowly avoided the axe. Evelyn fumbled with the latch, panic making her clumsy - Gogron raised his battleaxe over his head -

\- And Evelyn barreled through the hatch to the other side just as it was wrought down.

This was the second time she's fallen. Only this instance, it was her arm taking the brunt of the impact. Pain shot up into her unbitten shoulder; a shout naturally tore out of her throat. The eight-year-old struggled to recover, yet fear and hope soon overrode the hurt. Evelyn pushed herself to a sitting position. Lifted her head.

Oh no!

This was just another bedroom!

... Where was the way out?!

There had to be a way out...

She couldn't be trapped...

Yet another fit of crying came upon Evelyn, something that's happened far too often today. Her spark of determination threatened to snuff out like a candle, the sting of bruises and wounds making themselves known. What could she do? Was it useless to try? It seemed like it. Her bullies - and _friend_ \- had left, she was hurting, and these ghosts were going to kill her...

... Maybe if she laid down... closed her eyes... maybe she'd wake up?

"Are you giving up so easily, sweetheart?"

Antoinetta cracked the door open. She frowned slightly at Evelyn's sniffling, and stepped fully into the room. This only caused Evelyn to wail. In the ghost's approach, Evelyn shuffled further away, until she hit the wall.

Antoinetta shook her head. She lowered herself into a crouch, hands on her knees, as she gazed at the girl.

"Come on... lying down and letting us get you is hardly as fun!"

"I-I... I just want to go _home..._ " Was Evelyn's choked up response. " _I just w-w-want my mommy and daddyy..._ "

"And how will sitting there, crying, help that?" Antoinetta asked. Her voice was gentle, almost motherly. "What did you do when those bullies called you names?"

Evelyn blinked. She stared at the woman through misty eyes, unsure what she was trying to do. Lower her guard? Antoinetta smiled at her, before chuckling,

"Hehehe... you know, I'm thinking we're still being quite unfair. Hard to be fair when it's seven fully-grown, spectral assassins against a child, but... oh! How about we start hide and seek proper?"

" _I just want to go home..._ "

Antoinetta merely continued. "I promise I won't be that hard on you! All I'll do is that I'll close my eyes, count to ten... while you _run_. Come on,"

Evelyn watched the woman rise to her full height. Antoinetta stepped away from the girl, putting a safe distance between them, then faced the wall. She brought her hands up over her eyes.

"One... two... three..."

Evelyn was confused. Was this a trap?

"Four... fiive..."

Or was she... giving her a chance?

"Six... seven..."

Once more, Evelyn ran as fast as her legs carried her. She didn't hear Antoinetta finish the count, though she did hear a ghastly cackle as her final words reverberated through the hall -

"Ready or not, here I comee!~"

Evelyn's body ached. She was exhausted. Everything screamed for her to stop - but those words...

_What did you do when those bullies called you names?_

Antoinetta was right!

Evelyn didn't just take it when Caesar and his lackeys teased her. Not this time. She didn't lie down and take defeat; she set out to prove something! And right now, she was doing that and more! She found out the mystery of the house! She met those responsible for the disappearances - and she was going to be the first to survive to tell the truth!

The girl spotted M'raaj-Dar around the bend, fire hovering in his palm... Evelyn narrowly avoided a gout of flames, a blazing trail left in her wake as the khajiit tries to hit his mark... These ghouls... they were just like her bullies! She wouldn't lie down and let them have her, either! She'd prove them wrong... she'd escape!

Straight across from the tunnel, at the adjacent end of the main hall, stood a single door. A soft red glow pulsated from it. As Evelyn made a beeline for it she could discern the etchings clearer; a skull... a skeletal woman... it mattered not. This had to work, it just had to!

And if it didn't, she'd try something else! Try, try again!

She'd avoid the ghosts!

She'd survive! -

\- She'd fall flat on her face.

_Again._

Only now, a sharp pain coursed through her nose as she briefly saw red. Soon she was smelling iron.

The bare, lizard-like foot that had tripped her retracted. The male argonian clicked his tongue. "That's dissapointing... managed to evade most of us, yet didn't even bother to watch for a simple trip-up..."

"But recall that we've only been entertaining ourselves with a chase, thus far." His kin stepped up beside him, looking down at Evelyn. A slick hiss was then heard as she unsheathed her dagger. "Though, I am beginning to pity the poor girl. I believe we've given her quite enough of a scare, hm, Teinaava?"

"I can agree with that, Ocheeva." Teinaava nodded.

A nudge from Ocheeva's foot stirred Evelyn. Blood trickled from her nostrils. Her weak attempt to rise was thwarted with a swift kick in the side. The girl flopped over onto her back. Evelyn sobbed. Her voice was stuffy from her broken nose, and feeble from exhaustion, "Please... stop hurting me..."

"Do not fret, child." Replied Teinaava. He drew his own knife, watching Evelyn shake in terror and pain. "After this, you will feel nothing. We promise your death will be swift, and you shall be wrapped in the embrace of Sithis..."

_What... is the color... of night?..._

Ocheeva raised her blade. Evelyn's gaze wavered from her, dizzy, tired. She tasted blood on her lips... felt blood soak into her costume... aching, terrified, and hopeless...

_Welcome... home..._

A horrible screech ripped through the air, filling the Sanctuary hall. Evelyn expected immense pain to follow, but felt nothing. Nothing. Wait... he said she'd feel nothing... Evelyn opened her eyes. She was still here. No new pain. No knife in her. Instead, she noticed Ocheeva frozen in place. An ice spike was lodged in her skull. Within a second, her form evaporated into mist.

_Her mother's magic!_

" _Grab her!_ "

_Her father's voice!_

Immediately she felt many small hands upon her, and before she knew it, she was being hauled through the door. Teinaava turned to face them, shock giving way to livid rage - but that was the last she saw of the ghosts. Her parents heaved the door shut before any more damage could be done.

* * *

A curious silence followed. Having been helped to her feet by Dalssa and Caesar, Evelyn now walked beside her mother, clutching Shealyne as though she'd disappear. She was comforted by the hand resting upon her back, urging her onwards.

The other youths were clustered to either side of them; the clicking of her father's cane provided the only sound aside from their footsteps. No one appeared willing to speak. Whether or not the ghosts of the Sanctuary were howling in defeat or overcome with rage, whatever noises they may be making could not be heard. It _seemed_ safe. Yet... no one truly looked restful. Not until they hurried through the dusty, cobweb-ridden basement; into the vacant living quarters after that; and then through the previously barred door, out into the chill night. Ah... fresh air! It had never felt so uplifting in Evelyn's life. Not that she could bask in it to its fullest, what with her nose.

But that was something soon to be taken care of. Once the group moved a few paces away, Shealyne turned her attention fully to inspecting her daughter's injuries, summoning mana to her palm. The little girl complied without a word. Dalssa stood by, watching with worry.

Caesar, Pompey, and Sadvin made themselves scarce. They dared not speak. Evelyn liked it that way.

As Shealyne tended to what wounds she immediately could, Evelyn's brown eyes wandered in search of her father. She smiled upon seeing him walk closer. And to think just minutes ago, she was never going to see her parents again...

" _What in Oblivion were you thinking!?_ "

This venomous words dazed Evelyn more than the fall on her face. Wide-eyed, she stared at her father - his features had suddenly twisted into a look of seething rage. His voice, while low, dripped with anger. " _What did I tell you **not** to do?! What did I tell you, and yet you so frivolously do despite?! Did you think this was just another one of your little **adventures**?! They could have torn you asunder, ripped you to pieces - and for **what**?!..._"

Daddy never looked at her with anger. Daddy never sounded angry around her. Daddy's voice was always so sweet and tender, and he always looked at her like she was a precious little treasure.

Not now.

She'd never seen Daddy like this, and it was honestly _scaring_ her.

"Mathieu. Calm down." Came Shealyne, her tone even. Crisp. Her sole eye flicked away from her work to narrow upon the man. Evelyn looked at her mother hopefully, but when she returned her focus her hard expression remained. "You should know better than to do such a thing, Evelyn. Have we not given you enough warnings to heed?"

Mommy was almost always the disciplinary figure to Evelyn. Her words hit the girl no differently than any other time she's done something very bad. Still, she found it didn't quite compare to the unexpected tongue-lashing from her father.

"I-I'm sorry, Mommy... Daddy... the-they were just, teasing me..." Evelyn sobbed. She pointed at the boys, who cowered back. "They were call-called me fat and piggy and said your baking as bad, Mommy!"

Her parents did not speak. Aside from Shealyne's thin lips creasing into a scowl, and the cocking of Mathieu's brow, it seemed as though it hardly registered.

Then - slowly, almost unnaturally - her father snapped his head towards the boys. There was a new target for Mathieu's anger.

"You little _pieces of shit!_ " He hissed. Caesar, Pompey, and Sadvin attempted to scatter as the man advanced on them - yet for a man with a lame leg he was moving with a scary amount of swiftness. Caesar was the slowest among them. He could not move out of Mathieu's reach in time, and thus was sacrificed to the breton's fury as he lurched, seizing Caesar by his shirt collar. With brutal efficiency, he practically slammed the boy to the ground.

If Caesar's girlish screams were anything to go by, he was shitting bricks.

Mathieu began to spit words to fast for Evelyn to comprehend. Her panic rose as she witnessed her father shake Caesar violently - the boy's head banging into the dirt. Sadvin and Pompey were frozen in terror.

This wasn't Daddy, Evelyn thought.

Daddy was never violent.

Daddy would never scare her like this...

" _\- Call my daughter a pig again and I shall cut off your tongue and make you **choke on it**! - and so fucking help me if I hear you insult my wife, you godless little shit!-_"

" _Mathieu!_ " Shealyne exclaimed. "Unhand the boy! You are making Eve more upset!"

Mathieu ceased. It appeared as though a switch had been flipped. Caesar fought against the man's grip, and he numbly released the lad. Caesar scrambled away, akin to a dog with its tail between its legs. Mathieu was still kneeled in the grass. He ran his fingers through his hair. Closed his eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

 _Dammit..._ Mathieu chided himself. _You'd been doing so good for so long, dammit!_

Evelyn had since buried her face into her mother's shirt. Shealyne held onto her, rubbing circles into the her back. For a long moment, the eight-year-old's muffled weeping was the only noise dancing upon the night air - aside from faint song and merriment of the festival. Then - heavy, limping footsteps as her father neared. She did not lift her head. Not until she felt a hand rest on her arm.

"... Evelyn, pumpkin..."

That soothing - _normal_ \- tone had returned. Evelyn's lashes fluttered as she met her father's matching eyes. They held that gaze for a moment.

"They... they tried to kill me..."

Without hesitation, Mathieu wrapped his arms around Evelyn, the girl practically smooshed between both parents. "Shh, shh, we know, pumpkin... we know..." Said her father. "But they're not going to hurt you now... not while we're here..."

The softening sobs served a simple response. Her body still with the comfort of their touch. Their warmth.

"... Mommy? Daddy? I want to go home."

"Then let us not dawdle, yes?" Shealyne said, "You must have had quite enough terror for one night..."

* * *

The night was winding down. From her place by the windowsill, Evelyn could hear the clamor down the street gradually quiet, a few citizens leaving the celebration early; as they passed her home, she could hear their muffled voices, chatting jovially about the event. The girl herself hummed a tired tune, fingers working to make her cat doll dance along upon her lap. She had since decided to name it Sir Floof Buttons the Great.

It was a shame she couldn't get more new toys than just Sir Floof Buttons the Great tonight.

It was a shame she didn't enjoy the Witches Festival to its fullest.

Evelyn had long since changed out of her costume; the robes were torn in places from Schemer's teeth and claws. Her witch hat had been lost within the abandoned house...

Thankfully, the injuries she'd sustained had not been anything her mother could not remedy. Her voice was still hoarse from all her screaming, though that could be coaxed with time. But while the physical pains were soothed - Evelyn could not quite shake off the anxiety. Images of those ghosts pursuing her... playing with her like a bored cat with its mouse right before its kill... it would haunt her for the rest of the night - and beyond that.

All of this, because she got tired of being picked on. And what did she prove to her bullies? Well, she didn't know. They didn't necessarily say anything to her besides a few murmured - arguably forced - apologies. She could only hope their teasing would cease.

If not... what would she do? Evelyn wasn't going to delve into unknown places like that again...

... Ugh, _she hated the way she looked_...

"You can still go out there, you know." Her father said. He had approached from the kitchen, a cup of some hot beverage in his hand. "While there is a precious hour or so left. You could simply... stay near your mother and I."

Evelyn looked up from her doll. "But what if the ghosts come out of the house and try to get me?"

Mathieu frowned. He dearly wished he could promise her that, no, that wouldn't happen - but how could he know for sure? If Lachance could roam freely as a ghost... the man could not find a reassuring answer besides one. And he spoke this with firmness as he settled down in a nearby chair and took a sip of his drink -

"Then they would have to get through us, first."

Evelyn fell silent. She was both comforted - and terrified.

"Daddy? You're scary when you're angry."

Again, Mathieu sighed. "I know, pumpkin... but I wasn't, angry at you. Not at all."

"Then... why did you yell at me like that?"

"I was..." The father paused. Another sip as he chose his next words. "Scared, is all. For you. And angry that such a thing happened to you. I would never have wanted you to be placed in such a, dangerous, situation. But I... expressed it in a way I shouldn't have. For that, I am sorry, Evelyn."

He feared, however, that no amount of apologies would instantly repair the damage. Seeing such a side to her loving father was, atop of the bullying and near slaying by homicidal ghosts, was just another moment that could leave an imprint of this night in her mind. Of course, he and Shealyne had comforted their child the best they could, trying to reassure her she was safe and protected and she didn't need to impress anyone - that she was beautiful the way she was - but, well... he wasn't sure if that had gotten to her quite yet.

There was a knock at the door. Mathieu went to stand, but Evelyn's mother beat him to it. Evelyn went back to playing with Sir Floof Buttons the Great.

"Oh - uh - h-hi! Hi Mrs. Bellamont..." Caesar stammered. He shrunk under the woman's stare. Given earlier happenings, he dared not even look at her in a remotely insulting or smug way; he was pretty sure she'd beat his ass too, should she be given the chance. Not to mention her husband would destroy him.

Definitely not gonna insult her baking again.

"Come to gawk, have you? Speak."

"Well... yeah. I mean - not to gawk. To talk. I wanted to see Evelyn. Yeah."

Shealyne crossed her arms, a brow furrowing. "And? Have you decided to apologize to her?"

"Y-yeah! Of course! I even got her something!"

That piqued Evelyn's interest. She watched Caesar as he siddled into the bakery-home, her mother's scrutinizing gaze following him all the way - then when he approached the father-daughter pair, he was shot an even nastier look from Mathieu.

"Look, look, I'm not here to pick on her or anything M-Mr. Bellamont. Just, wanted to give her something." Said the boy. He turned his head to look at Evelyn.

Geez... pissy stares must run in the family.

Caesar wasted no time in presenting his gift, which he had hidden behind his back: it was a bucket crafted in the likeness of a skull and was filled to the brim with goodies.

"This," He started placing the bucket gingerly upon the little table beside Evelyn, "Is what Sadvin, Pompey, and I won from the festival. So far."

"... All of it?" Evelyn asked. The surprise was evident. Her expression softened.

Caesar nodded, "All of it. You... deserve it, after tonight."

"Oh... ohhh!" Putting aside her doll, Evelyn grabbed the bucket, hugging it and beginning to rummage through the contents. She gave him a brief glance, "Thank you."

"Nah. Don't... thank me. It's an apology. For... saying those things we said. And making you go through all that. Uh. But yeah - anyway. I should go. Uhh... my folks needed me for something..."

The boy was out the door in a blink.

"Well then... I suppose that is something good to have come out of it." Mathieu mused. It seemed he put the fear of the gods in the lad. Good. He watched as Evelyn hopped off the chair, over to the dining table, where she could unload the plunder easier. There wasn't just sweets in there; there were little toys and trinkets too. Evelyn was delighted.

For all that she endured today... she can at least end it with this small comfort, in her home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, moral of the story: maaybe don't have your family live in the same town harboring a hideout where you were raised into a serial killer cult? :)
> 
> As stated in the beginning notes, this turned out to be a huge work spawning from a simple idea. There's some parts I'm not really satisfied with (the whole bullies scene I feel I could make better), but due to the self-imposed deadline I placed so that it'd be finished by Halloween, it'll have to do. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed this huge adventure surrounding my Bellamont crotchspawn OC! Happy Halloween!


End file.
